The objective of this project is the discovery of new types of drugs which are clinically useful against cancer. The following topics are of current interest: (1) transition-state enzyme inhibitors, especially 7-member pyrimidine nucleoside inhibitors of cytidine deaminase, (2) natural product analogs of 5-azacytidine, showdomycin and colchicine and (3) antimelanoma agents based on catechols and quinoneimines.